Low levels of androgens in women can contribute to weight loss, decreased muscle mass, and fatigue. In a woman's body, androgens are produced in two places; the ovaries and the adrenal glands. In this study, we want to determine whether dysfunction in the ovaries or adrenals or both are the cause of low androgen levels in women with HIV-associated weight loss. This is a DEXA only study.